Ragnarok
by Kin Ryu
Summary: (Squall's POV. Spoiler.) Floating in space, a red Dragon calls ...


Ragnarok.   
  
What an impressive ship. Even in the vastness of space, with my life in danger, with hers, I was impressed. I could hear the clink of her silver ring against mine through our intercom and all it did was make this image even more unbelievable.   
  
This amazing spaceship, designed against the norm. It was built to show its power, based on one of the most destructive dragons from 'Hell. Ruby Dragon.  
  
Its wings were engines and its claws, grapples. Its head must've been the cockpit.   
  
Rinoa's gasp for air brought me to reality. I held her close and we escaped to the air lock, the door weasing shut behind us.   
  
Heat rushed to my limbs and oxygen spread through my helmet. I pulled off my suit and Rinoa did the same. Deep breaths were our only signs of relief. We moved through to the next room.  
  
A few quick junctions to protect ourselves, magic placed in the right places. This ship had just appeared after a Lunar Cry, who knows what creatures may reside within.  
  
The door hissed, its gears unused in so long. A yellow creature stood with its back to us. Three feet, perhaps five. It had those two in the front, connected by a rib cage like structure. Had better attack.  
  
I removed my gunblade, Flame Saber, from its holster and Rinoa pulled her Cardinal from her back and attached it to its propeller. We moved forward and engaged in battle.  
  
My hand to my brow I cast a Scan on the monster. Rinoa called Siren's name and waited while the white-blue glow covered her body. I yelled to her.  
  
'Propagator. Level 34, uses strong magic. Attacks anything that moves. Weak against no magic, strong against none. Won't be confused. HP about 3400.' I moved forward and pulled down Flame Saber against its arms, tearing the bones apart. Siren came as soon as I stepped back and Propagator was thrown into a different world, then back a second later.  
  
It turned towards us and I could see it struggle to utter a magical curse, finally doing so, nothing happening. I almost smirked, it was so pathetic. I struck it again, my blade cutting cleanly through leathery skin. Blood whipped back and hit my face. Its acidic contents burning into my flesh. I dropped Flame Saber to my side and tried to wipe it off with my glove.   
  
Weakness! The monster screamed in triumph and jumped at me, throwing me to the ground. 'Saber fell from my hand and skidded against the door. It slid into the next room from its motion triggering the door. Propagator reared and slammed its feet on the metal above and below my arms.   
  
It roared and tried to use a spell again. Rinoa took its stupidity and attacked it with Cardinal, the bladed edges tearing through its heart and out the other side. It slumped over, landed on top of me. I couldn't help it, I freaked out. I pushed the thing aside and tried to wipe off its blood from my face. Rinoa grabbed my hands and cast Esuna on me. The blood dried and flaked off.   
  
I retrieved Flame Saber and we headed through the next door. A red Propagator threw itself into a battle with us.  
  
I was tired and battered, exhausted from the oxygen difference in the ship and our suits. That was it.   
  
'Renzozuken! ... BLASTING ZONE!' This creature fell to its knees and died in silence. We followed the stairs and found another one, this one purple. I was getting tired of this.  
  
'Shiva!' The ice goddess floated up and threw herself and the monster into their own world. When it came back, moments later, it fell down and died. There may be too many of them, but they were quite easy to kill.  
  
We passed through the next door to find another Propagator. I gave up, let this creature beat on me. Rinoa attacked it relentlessly until she was thrown into the wall and knocked unconscious. The beast turned towards her. I rifled through my pockets and removed a piece of stone. I threw it at the creature and the magic contained inside broke through its shell, casting Ultima. It screamed in pain then turned towards me, eyes glaring. The Propagator slammed me into the wall again. This was it.   
  
One more hit. Too hard and I would die. Too soft and I would die on the next hit. It slammed me into the wall again. Just right! I threw my whole body into the attack.   
  
'Renzozuken ... blasting ... zone!' It died. I threw a Phoenix Down at Rinoa, the adrenaline rushing through her body caused her to snap awake, gasping for air. I gave her a drink of Hi-Potion+.   
  
The next few battles flashed in a blur. After we had found that clue in the meeting room, it was easy. We went up to the cockpit, in the dragon's head like I had thought. A transmission crackled through the static.  
  
'17 years and they're still trying?' I whispered under my breath. They auto-piloted the Ragnarok back. I sat in the front seat and called Rinoa to sit beside me. She slid into my lap.  
  
'Whenever sang my songs,   
On this stage on my own...'  
  
This song came back to me from the Dream World. Rinoa quietly talked to me and I answered her lowly. This girl ... woman I loved talked to me in silent whispers and I quietly responded.   
  
'Whenever said my words,  
Wishing they would be heard.  
I saw you smiling at me.   
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner of this  
Of this tiny little bar.'  
  
'Rinoa ...'  
  
'My last night here for you.   
Same old songs, just once more.  
My last night here for you  
Maybe yes, maybe no.'  
  
The music played on in my mind and I lost all reality, sucked into this foreverness. This woman, was she my destiny? 


End file.
